cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Kaa
Prince Adam and Mulan lead their son, Young Bagheera, their pet pumbaa warthog, Pumbaa, and their daughter, Robyn Starling, to the garden. "Daddy, why can't you or Mommy just tell us what this is all about?" Robyn asked Prince Adam. "You'll see, dear," said Mulan with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Prince Adam?" "That's right, Mulan." Prince Adam said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Robyn, Pumbaa, Young Bagheera!" said Mulan, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Prince Adam said, "Okay, Robyn. You, Pumbaa, and Young Bagheera can open your eyes now." Robyn, Pumbaa, and Young Bagheera did so, and they gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for girls and boys like them. "Oh, Daddy, Mommy, you're the best!" Robyn exclaimed happily, and she, Pumbaa, and Young Bagheera gave Mulan and Prince Adam a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Megavolt, Tank Muddlefoot, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Viper, and Honker Muddlefoot. Honker said, "It looks just like Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Tank. Megavolt, Tank, and Pumbaa jumped on the bed while Robyn looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Honker. Robyn, Pumbaa, and Young Bagheera stopped and gasped when they saw Kaa in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Kaa!" Robyn, Pumbaa, and Young Bagheera exclaimed in shock. Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable uncle in law," Kaa said angrily. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Young Bagheera began to explain. "But Kaa, we--" "Was it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Kaa demanded. "Look, Kaa, we had to!" Pumbaa argued. "Contact between Neverland was strictly forbidden! Pumbaa, Robyn, and Young Bagheera, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Kaa scolded. "But if we did not move anywhere, Neverland would have disappeared." Robyn protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Kaa shouted. "You are more stupid than Aunt Figg! You do not even know Neverland!" Robyn snapped angrily. Kaa was about to kill Robyn, Pumbaa, and Young Bagheera when the Mallards and Viper spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, Kaa!" Tank shouted. Kaa was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, Kaa!" Robyn shouted. "You are not a very nice person if you act like that!" Young Bagheera said, "And you are worse than Scar!" "Yeah!! You only care about yourself, Kaa!" Honker shouted. "You stupid dictator!" Quackerjack agreed. "You are forty one times worse than Cortex!" said Bushroot. "You have no heart at all, Uncle Kaa!" Viper yelled. "Just wait until Pixie and Dixie hear about your unkindness!" Megavolt said. "That's no way to talk to your nephew in law, pet warthog, and niece in law!" Liquidator said, giving Kaa a haughty nod. With that, Robyn punched Kaa, knocking him down. Then Pumbaa beat up Kaa and strangled him, choking him and injuring him. Kaa was dead! Prince Adam, Mulan, Pumbaa, Robyn, Viper, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, and Young Bagheera were so happy. Later that night at the Fa Camp, Prince Adam, Mulan, Pumbaa, Robyn, Viper, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, and Young Bagheera sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating Kaa's death. Then they went into Robyn's home, where they had a sleepover. Prince Adam, Mulan, Pumbaa, Robyn, Viper, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, and Young Bagheera fell fast asleep. Category:Death Stuff